A Vengeful Heart
by umk623
Summary: When Gwen and Trent get kidnapped, it's up to an unthinkable hero to save them.
1. Payback

(Cody's POV):

I usually have crushes on girls that are pretty preppy, but then I got sent to a crappy island for some television show. I met some pretty cool people there, none cooler than…her. Gwen wasn't one of those preppy girls, she was really independent, and I respect that. I had a love for her more than any girl I have ever had a crush on. I struck out, so I helped out my good friend Trent by hooking up him with her, because Gwen liked him back. Since then, Gwen and me have been good friends. I'm happy, if she's happy, but I don't think she heard me say that, when I went to the Playa De Losers. I would do anything for her. I would sacrifice myself for her. Today was Friday; I usually walk with Trent and Gwen to their house after school. The road home was hell; the snow and ice caused me to trip a lot. My butt was freezing. But we would talk; sometimes about music, sometimes about the news, anything was up for discussion, it was like the forums I check daily after school. When we got to their house. I said my goodbyes, and then I headed home. I lived just a couple blocks away. I started walking when I heard a scream. I looked back, and ran to their house

"GWEN!!!" I screamed out. I was panting as I was at the front door; I open it and saw nothing. Then I heard,

"Let me go! TRENT! Help Me!" It sounded like Gwen, I turned around, then I saw five men in ski masks and a black van, the back doors were open on the van. One man picked up Gwen. I was running after them, one pulled out a 9mm pistol "CODY! Look out!" The man started shooting at me. I, noticing the situation, jumped to a bush, narrowly missing bullets.

"Forget about him, he's dead weight." I heard one man say as the men threw Gwen into the van, and drove off. Damn, no license plate. But how?

Why…? Why would anyone want to kidnap Gwen and Trent? I sat down in the snow, thinking. 'Dead weight', Hmph. The man was stupid enough to say that. I told you about the friends I made on Total Drama Island. One of them, was an ex-juvie, he taught me how to fight back. Thanks Duncan. Now there was only one thing to do. Fight back. I'm going go to my house, get my guns, and get who ever thinks that they can get away with it.

(Gwen's POV):

Who would do this to Trent and me? I sat handcuffed, my calves tied together. Basic kidnapping tools and situation. I was sitting next to Trent, crying, he was too.

"Who are you? Why would you do this?" I tried to question the men and their intentions.

"Shut up!" One man screamed. He was threating to backhand slap me before the driver stopped him verbally,

"Enough. We'll be there shortly." Some of the voices seemed familiar; I couldn't put my finger on it, literally.

"Where?" I wondered where these sick people are taking us.

"You'll know soon enough." The driver answered. Well, that didn't help. Soon the van stopped. I started screaming, trying to capture people's attention. "Go ahead, we're here. No one can here you scream." The driver spoke with a smart-attitude. They took us out of the van and into this place. As I'm being carried to this building I think of Cody, he was risking his life trying to save us. I was going to tell him that there was a .38 Snub Nose in the bedroom drawers, but he jumped into a bush, and the men drove off with Trent and me. I hope he's alright.


	2. The Clue

Forgot to add this, **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, in this story.**

**(Cody's POV)**

I watch a lot of action films where some one gets kidnapped and the hero saves them. Commando, The Marine (good film by the way.), I got to be like the hero, strong, commanding, willing to save the ones they love. It's like a movie, I'm the director, and I'm the star. I got to get info about these guys. As I think to myself, my cell phone rings.

"Unrestricted." It says. I hate those numbers. I answer the call.

"Hello?" I nervously speak,

"Hello, Cody." The man spoke evilly.

"Who is this?" My voice grew angrier.

"Why, this is the man who just took off with two of your best friends." The voice was evilly happy

"**Where are they?" **My voice was angry.

"Cody, my friend. I'll give you clues to where they are. My two buddies are on the road, driving the van we took Gwen in." Hmm… I thought to my self 'Why did he not mention Trent?' Oh well. "They're driving around your street…now." I saw the van; I knew Trent and Gwen weren't in the van, so got my weapons bag, grabbed a Heckler & Koch MP5K, and a Desert Eagle (Thank god for rich parents and being 18) I got to my Corvette, and got into the car. They didn't see me as they drove around, but they will see me once I speed out of my driveway, blasting Aerosmith, and shooting my MP5K. There was another guy with a AK-47 who opened the sun roof to fire at me. I drove to evade the fire. Man, this is like a movie! I got lucky with a shot. I hit the man in the shoulder. Then I remember, the tires! I shoot the tires and the start driving wildly, the van flipped over. I drive to the upside-down van. My windshield is destroyed. I can pay for it. I grab the guns. One man crawls out the broken door window. I pick up my aims to the man. The other guy, I guess got stuck, or died, either way, that's what you get.

"Let's see who's behind this mask." I pull off the ski mask… Wait… Ezekiel? His name escapes my mouth.

"Don't kill me, eh." He said, as he stood up, shaken. I became a little betrayed, I knew Ezekiel was a bit sexist, but kidnapping a girl? I started wondered what he would do with Gwen, then I shook my head and thoughts, 'Why do I think such bad things' my mind went. I pulled down the MP5K, the Desert Eagle still aimed directly at Ezekiel's face.

"Tell me where they are." I yelled angrily. One no, and goodbye kneecaps.

"**NO!"** He yelled. Bye, Ezekiel's left kneecap.

**BANG!!!**

He fell screaming on one knee. I felt some pity, how'd do you think I felt when I got attacked by a bear back on TDI? My pity disappeared as I remembered the stakes. Gwen's life might be on the line. I had no time for simple interrogation. I need the answers fast, just like in the movies. I pulled my aim to his other knee.

"Where is she?" I started yelling. Another no, and he'll better start learning how to use a wheelchair.

"I don't know what you're talking a-boot." He spoke in pain. Oh well.

**BANG!!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loud enough to wake Vesuvius in Pompeii. I pulled the gun up to his face. "Okay, I'll talk." He screamed. I put him in my car, he isn't gonna be able to drive. I made sure of that. He told me where they were; then I dropped him off at his house.

"I deserve this, eh?" He spoke sadly.

"You're lucky, I have a heart." He nodded. "A vengeful heart." I gave him my wheelchair. He wheeled himself into his house. I smiled as I drove off to the location Zeke gave me. _A Vengeful Heart._

**(Gwen's POV):**

I was in a room by myself with a table and chair, with a window that you can't see through, but people on the other side can see you. I went over to the window, and heard voices. I overheard something along the lines of this.

"They got in a wreck, thanks to him, near Perry and Hamilton Street. Ezekiel got shot in the knees. Tyler called in and the boy's coming here. "

"Man, that guy has changed."

"The man won't take a hint." I wonder whom the men were talking about, whoever 'he' is; 'he' is going to be here to do…something. I thought back, who lives near Perry and Hamilton Street, and would know about this. But then a TV in the room flickered on, cutting my thoughts processing short. A shadow figure popped up on screen.

"Hello, Gwen." The voice was deep and dark.

"Who are you? Where's Trent?" My voice was sad with a hint of anger.

"Trent? Oh, he's holding up well." The TV changed to a camera of Trent angrily pacing. "Holding up real well." I felt relieved that they didn't do anything to him. "But I want to know about Cody. The boy has changed. I've heard hat he caused two of my gang members to crash, and interrogated and shot the kneecaps on my most loyal man." So wait, Cody caused the crash and shot Zeke's knees just to save Trent and me? He must really be determined, I must be because he…

"Oh, yeah I got him on the phone now." The voice broke into my thought process.

____________________________________________________________________

What must Gwen be thinking??? Will Cody save them from the gang? Who is the mysterious leader?


	3. Demolition Man

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own anything beyond this disclaimer, except for the plot.**

**(Cody's POV):**

There was something I needed to know, 'Why was Ezekiel working for this gang of kidnappers?' I forgot all a-boot it (I just had to say that. He probably learned his lesson. Anyways, I was driving to the building that he told me about, something called Knights Road. I thought of something as I heard that name, _Knights Road._ I remembered something from history class. Knights saved princesses in this thing called chivalry. I was the Knight, and Gwen was my princess. I was halfway there when I heard my cellphone ring. I answered the "Unrestricted" call.

"Hello." I said mercifully.

"Hello, Demolition Man." He spoke. That scared me, 'how did he know my nickname?' I remembered when I was 6; my dad took me to see this movie called 'Demolition Man'; it was one of those 'play the classics' theatres. I remember watching the part where John Spartan, (played by Sylvester Stallone), kicks off the head from a frozen Simon Phoenix (played by Wesley Snipes). Ever since then I was a total passion for that movie, every day I wished I were John Spartan. One time, I recited a line from that R-rated movie, yeah, my mom made me eat soap. I once saved this black and teal haired girl…now wait, I'm getting ahead of myself! I'm just about to do that!

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh the name? A little birdie told me." The only two people that knew my nickname were Gwen and Trent. We talked about nicknames months ago.

"What are you going to do with her?" I said angrily.

"I'm not going to kill her." I sighed. "My intentions and my identity will be revealed when you get here." I knew MY intentions when I get there. Save Gwen and Trent, and kick some ass. "But I do have a proposition. I'll give you Gwen, for $100,000." I grew madder.

"You cold-hearted bastard." I saw Running Man last Tuesday. "I don't care if you're on speakerphone, I don't care if Trent can here, but I'm going to make this loud and clear. Gwen to me is worth more money to me than the entire amount of currency in the world. I'm coming down there, I'm gonna save Gwen and Trent, find you, and then I'm gonna kick your ass. Then leave and get a Subway. How does that sound?" I was going to save that 'but I hope you leave enough room for my fist because I'm going to ram it into your stomach and break your spine!' but that was cliché.

"…Good Luck." The voice was angered. He didn't seem too happy that I told him off like that. I drove to Knights Road. I found a disc. "To my Demolition Man." I remember who wrote that, and gave me this CD for my 18th birthday. Thanks Gwen. I plopped the disc in and listened to the movie version of Sting's 'Demolition Man.', which was track 1. I was living like John Spartan.

**(Gwen's POV):**

I heard everything Cody had to say to the leader, he's got a very loud voice, and I knew he meant every thing he said. I started walking around, thinking about Cody. He's coming to save me. Then all of a sudden these two big burly men came into the room.

"The leader wants to talk to you." They grabbed me by my arms and dragged my to the middle of the building. In the room I there was a single hanging light, and underneath the light was another chair.

"Hello, Gwen." The voice said. I can't make out the face. It was dark where he was. "I take it you heard everything I had to say to Cody?" He spoke like Agent Smith from the Matrix.

"Yes." I started smirking. "I know he's coming to find me, and He's coming to save me. And he's coming to get you."

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, you are used to speaking so negatively towards him, now, you saying you're trusting him?" I nodded. "You see! This is the sort of thing I was trying to avoid."

"What do you mean?" I spoke angrily with a confused look on my face.

"Oh, I'll explain myself, when Cody arrives." Why not now? What if he gets ki… no, he won't die. He'll rescue Trent and me. This guy will see. Cody's one determined man, when he sets his sights on something, he usually does it, except for asking me out, I didn't realize until now he that really must truly l…

**BANG!!!**

Wait, what was that??? I heard gunfire. It sounded like Cody got stuck in a gunfight.

"Sir, he's here." A radio on the leader blasted.

"Good. Make preparations that he makes it to this room alive." I sighed.

"Yes sir." Cody's is coming to get this jerk a taste of his mind, and free Trent and I.

I hope.


	4. Sending A Maniac To Catch One

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own anything beyond this disclaimer, again.**

**(???'s POV):**

_Am I evil?_ My mind raced, my little plan was working, but I didn't expect Gwen fall in love with a little nerd-into-Terminator like Cody. I had to think, I don't think Cody will know where were at. So, I thought, I should give him a ring after the fight.

**(Cody's POV):**

The battle was getting intense, I was running out of MP5K ammo, The three men were standing there in front of a car, ready to blast me to oblivion if I stood up. I remembered. A car? One shot to the gas tank and some fire and 'BOOM!' goes the dynamite. I didn't have any fire making objects or weapons. Or do I? Nope. I don't. I guess Plan A is nonsense. I watched the Bond Episode of Mythbusters. Shooting a gas tank won't explode on contact. I had to think fast. What would Spartan do? I remembered the part where Spartan dives and shoots in the beginning of the movie. I dove to the left with the MP5K, I got really lucky, I shot all three with the remaining ammo. I think they got lucky too. They lived. I'm doing this all for Gwen, and not in the Omen sense of the sentence. I heard my phone ringing after it was all over. It was "Restricted" again.

"How are you feeling on this glorious day?" I felt sick, thanks! This was another Demolition Man joke, I guess. "You look great today!" Why torment me with movie quotes! Get on with it! "I'm just pulling your ankle, Cody. I'm just here to direct you around the place."

"Send a maniac to catch a maniac." I spoke quietly. The building was old; it had a lot of old medieval stuff, mostly rusted up, and or destroyed. "Go left, then right, then open the door, and there you are." I did what the man said. Oddly, I didn't encounter anything. Did he plan no resistance? Or are his thugs out on the street?

"Don't move Phoenix." I spoke in hopes of countering the leader's Demolition Man quotes. I found a room, in the middle, I saw Gwen sitting on a chair under a light. I looked around, and ran towards her. I started to untie her.

"Thank you, Cody." She spoke with tears of joy. Happy to see me, I guess.

"You do know that I lov…" I tried to get it out but the man stopped me. I finished untying her as he spoke. She got out of the chair. "Congratulations, Cody. You save the girl of your dreams." I was confused. "The one that you told on National TV that your were always happy to see her happy." Sirens started wailing. The Police was here.

"Wait, how do you know about that? Where's Trent?" I wondered.

"Because I was there when you said it…" He walked into the light…NO! It couldn't be!

Who is the gang leader? Will Gwen, Trent, and Cody escape? Will there be another part after the next? Find out on the next chapter of A. Vengeful. Heart. Updating Monday!


	5. Finale

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not owning anything. Twist Time! Who do you think the leader is? You may be completely shocked out of you chair! Times Up, good guessing, but the real gang leader is…

**(Cody's POV):**

It couldn't be.

"**TRENT?" **I screamed. How could Trent be the leader??? "How were you behind this??? I saw you get kidnapped like Gwen!"

"How didn't know it wasn't a set-up? I played along getting kidnapped, and the video of me pacing on Gwen's room TV, that was taped.

"Why?" Gwen spoke confused.

"Why? That's simple. Cody. Do you love Gwen?"

"'Till my dying breath." I spoke wondering, but all around truthful.

"See, Gwen and I were splitting apart, I saw that you and Gwen were getting too close, if I was to break up with her. I thought to myself, 'Gee, Cody is more of a gentleman, than when he was on TDI, so if Gwen and him became bf/gf, they'd stick it till death. So I had to have a plan. A confusing plan to a confusing situation, I rounded up some men I knew since the kindergarten, Ezekiel and Tyler were just helping me…for a price. I would call these men in to kidnap Gwen and me one day, take us to a deserted part of town, and never be heard from again!

"So it was jealousy? Cody and I are friends but your paranoia thought we were going to be more!" Gwen spoke angrily.

"Bad way to put it, but yes. But I didn't know that men like, you, Cody were persistent, even in the face of death, you would spit in it's face. I applaud you're efforts…even if they went in vain." Trent pulled out a gun. "It was a shame, you traveled far and wide to find Gwen…" I tackled him as he spoke. I sat on top as he awaited my fists.

"You're going to regret this the rest of your life, both seconds of it." I spoke before; I started punching his 'pretty boy' face. After five good shots, he kicked me off. He went for his gun, I spoke again "Goodnight!" and hit him with a roundhouse, and he went cold. I stood there panting.

What I didn't know he was getting back up.

**(No one's POV):**

Trent got back up and picked up his gun. He aimed right at Cody's back.

BANG!!!

Cody didn't feel anything, but Trent did.

(Cody's POV)

I heard a shot ring, but I thought it was from Trent, but I didn't feel anything. I looked back; Gwen looked scared crying, holding on my Desert Eagle, smoke coming out of the barrel. Trent looked confused, holding onto his gun, he felt an ache in his back. He put on a hand on his back, then he put his hand in front of himself, his hand was completely bloody. He fell forward. Gwen killed Trent. She saved me. I was going to say something, but the police broke into the building. Then we went outside. Gwen was crying on my shoulder.

"It's alright, it was either him or us." She cleared up a bit. The police chief talked with me a bit, I didn't get charged with anything, but did get some medal. Gwen and I talked for a while.

"What's that?" She pointed at my medal.

"Oh, I got this for something." She giggled.

"That's not the only thing you won." She pulled me into a kiss.

"YES!!!!" This is what my mind was thinking.

"Whoa, is kissing you always this good?" She seemed shocked.

"Better." I lied; I never had one kiss from a girl, except just now.

"Oh my." She pulled me into another. We broke apart to get in the Corvette.

"But, there's one thing I wanna know." I needed to ask.

"What's that?" She looked confused.

"How's about we watched Demolition Man, when we get home?" She looked confused but agreed. 'I think I'm going to like the future.'

12 Months Later

(Cody's POV):

"Where is he???" I heard as I walked up to a building surrounded by terrified people, and policemen, my comrades. A man, Chief Hatchet, walks up to me, "Look Cody, there's hostage situation in there building, I want you to get in there and stop it, am I clear? And no Demolition Man crap!"

"Yes sir." It was always fun to army salute to Chef…I mean Chief Hatchet. It wasn't hard, it was way too easy, and the hostage-takers were pushovers. It wasn't 5 minutes in and I saved the hostages, and arrested the terrorists. I got outside, and the people and cops started cheering.

"Piece of cake."

"Good work, Cody." Chief Hatchet spoke proud. But then, one of the terrorists pushed a button. And the entire 5th floor exploded, don't worry, no one got killed.

"All in a day's work." I spoke calmly as I walked past a group of shocked people. "I gotta get back home. My family needs their Demolition Man." I can't wait to see my wife and kids and tell them a story they'll never forget.


End file.
